Bloodfyre
Summary Bloodfyre the Great is an OC created by Petrokovia, mainly as a parody of stereotypical knights in fiction. Over time, he has become a notable character made by Petro, with a well-established Verse; However, his origins were from Petro trying to create an overpowered character that could define the Rule of Cool. Backstory The most trusted knight of Prince Henry Gervasius II of the Land of Eprelia, Bloodfyre the Great was trained in the art of sword fighting and hand to hand combat since he was three years old. He would later seek training in many other things throughout his life, and would go on many adventures, in war, conquest, treasure hunting, creature hunting, and rescue. Through time, he gained a reputation as the best combatant, alchemist, and magician in all of Eprelia, and gained much respect as a warrior and commander from many nations abroad, even including Eprelia's rival-nations, Paruska and Greßland. Personality Bloodfyre is a very charismatic and noble person, who holds himself to high honor. He is very dedicated to the protection of all that is good and righteous, and trains very hard every day both mentally, physically, and magically. Powers and Statistics Tier: High 6-C; Up to 6-B Name: Sir Raene Guischard Bloodfyre, Third of his name, Grand Duke of Sud-Eprelia, otherwise known as Bloodfyre the Great Gender: Male Age: 43 Origin: Eprelian Crisis (OC Universe) Classification: Human; Magician Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (bare hands, using magic to boost power/speed); Up to Large Island Level+ 'with magic, possibly higher (for example, ''Percusserit contraria Umbræ malo has the ability to heavily damage anything with a corrupted soul and can chain to other corrupted enemies, but does not damage much else other than the targets; Tenebris Expellantur is considered a much stronger version that goes after a single target, and draws energy based on how corrupt or evil the target is-If the target is completely evil or corrupt, then it has literally infinite power. This would, however, backfire on the user, rather than deal damage to the target, as no magic user can control infinite energy (see weaknesses)); Some attacks allow for theoretically infinite AP, only limited by the user's ability to control the energy-For this, effectively Bloodfyre is capable of up to '''Country Level attack potency against certain enemies Speed: Human Level to Superhuman Level (35 km/h when using magic to boost speed); up to Subsonic+ Combat Speed; Supersonic+ when using energy from Fulgur Patina. Lifting Strength: Using magic to augment his abilities, Class 100 Striking Strength: Low Class MJ Durability: Peak Human Level against non-magic based attacks on his own; Island Level against magic/energy based attacks; Should be noted that his armor is indestructible, making it impossible for any penetrating attacks to get through it, necessitating the use of kinetic energy, hax, or magic to injure him when in full armor, as no weapon will dent it, pierce it, or cut it Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magical greatsword (named Darkbane), saber, war hammer, dagger, chalk, book of predrawn transmutation circles kept on person; A plethora of weapons and equipment that can be summoned via magic, including a full set of plate mail (with chain mail, padding, and gambeson), a set of light armor (what he normally wears when not on horseback), shield (enchanted the same as his armor), longsword, hand-and-a-half sword, short sword, lance, pike, spear, halberd, hatchet, war ax, mace, 2 daggers, small knife, longbow (with an 80-pound draw-due to the magic, the arrow's speed and energy may be increased by much more; Bloodfyre can use his magic to quickly adjust the power output of the bow) with 50 arrows (kept in a quiver; some are solid steel arrows-Due to the absurdly heavy draw weight, the steel arrows used travel extremely fast, and can easily penetrate several inches of steel armor), crossbow (200-pound draw weight) with 20 bolts (kept in the same quiver as the arrows, but a different section), cotton with wool strips, 6-foot bull whip, various books on magic and alchemy, chalk, candles, flint & steel, food, water, various potions, various materials for alchemy, blanket, 3 large bombs (twice the size of his fist, black powder), 5 medium-sized bombs (the size of his fist, 2 kept on person, black powder), 10 small bombs (somewhere between the size and power of an M80 firecracker and a large cherry bomb), small metal tin of black powder, fuses, lots of valuables (such as gold), small bundle of sticks, navigation equipment, 1,000 feet of rope, 2 grappling hooks, flag with collapsible pole (pole is multiple screw-together pieces, can be mounted on back of saddle, kept on horse-flags include family crest, crest of the central knights, and national flag); 1 really badass horse (even with full gear, it can run at up to 57 mph, can sustain 35 mph for long distances, can clear 2.35 meter high jumps, and is remarkably strong). Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Is basically a human with added powers, so technically still killable through all the same means, just amplified. If he doesn't use magic to heal himself, he could die from the same kinds of wounds any human could. He also needs to eat, drink, and sleep to survive, like any human; Due to his large muscle mass and heavy equipment, he would need copious amounts of food (though he can circumvent this by drawing energy out of nature around him through magic). Despite the enchantments on his light armor and shield, they are still constructed like any other piece of armor or shield-There are places where they might not protect; The more powerful an attack he uses, the more life energy he must use, and thus drain from somewhere-Anything above Island Level requires a cool down period before he can use an attack higher than Island level as well; In order to use his offensive magic, most spells rely on him using his greatsword, Darkbane; All spells require him to utter a phrase aloud, though this can be done quietly Another weakness (or more, power-limit, due to magic having the ability to be OP in the wrong hands) is in the way magic in Bloodfyre's universe works. There are two major groups of magic; Light and Dark. Dark magic is driven by anger, hate, or selfishness. It is more powerful, but doesn't have as much finesse. Light magic is anything else. All magic must be used by an equally skilled magician, with certain spells (such as Tenebris Expellantur, a spell that grows more powerful the more corrupt or evil the target is) being very highly ranked. If a person tries to use magic that is beyond their level, it may wear them out, injure them, or even outright kill them (paralleling physical exertion-pushing your limits is the only way to get stronger, but doing it too much could kill you). This is caused by "backfire," when the user doesn't have enough skill to control the spell, and the energy used collapses back onto the user instead. In addition, Dark Magic corrupts the soul of the user. This makes it easier to use Dark Magic, but harder to use Light Magic. It also is detrimental to the user's mental health to have a corrupted soul; In Bloodfyre's universe, only one person ever survived having completely corrupted soul (the King of Greßland). Dark Magic may allow the user to live forever, but they will lose any shred of morality or feeling aside from pure hate, and they will go insane due to the power. Powers and Abilities: Expert sword fighter, archer, tactician, unarmed combatant, and horseback rider, skilled alchemist, magician, and potions maker. The metal in his armor, shield, and swords are enchanted to never break, his sword is enchanted to always stay sharp, and his bow is enchanted to give it ten times the power as normal. Normal Human Abilities: Expert sword fighter, boxer, wrestler, and martial artist, dead-eye archer, brilliant tactician, and excellent horseback rider. Excellent alchemist, with wide knowledge of the craft. Magical Abilities: Can use magic to give himself a boost in speed/strength/stamina, dull pain, and heal (albiet slowly). He can cast elemental attacks (fire, ice, lightning, light, shockwave-based attacks/defenses, and attacks based on the target's moral purity/corruption) using his longsword, has gained a type of sixth-sense and extrasensory perception through the magic. He has limited knowledge of dark magic through extensive reading, but has never practiced it himself. He is also able to read the aura of other beings; Through this, he can tell the species of a creature and how corrupt their soul is (Obviously, every creature's aura will look different, but there will be many in the RP that he won't be able to recognize; He can still tell how corrupted their soul is); He is able to summon items stored in a giant chest in his house, to his location with unlimited range; Resistance to soul manipulation; Resistance to psychic attack Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Good Characters